Past Meets New Life
by ShadowDeathDemonDi
Summary: Jinx ran away from the club before her parents could put her in trouble. Only question is what happened to her sister Raven?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories of the Past

Jinx is in her room trying to sleep but has memories of her and her sister performing on stage like they always use to before running into trouble of her parents.

_"Don't cry to me._  
_If you loved me,_  
_You would be here with me._  
_You want me,_  
_Come find me._  
_Make up your mind._

_Should I let you fall?_  
_Lose it all?_  
_So maybe you can remember yourself._  
_Can't keep believing,_  
_We're only deceiving ourselves ._  
_And I'm sick of the lie,_  
_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me._  
_If you loved me,_  
_You would be here with me._  
_You want me,_  
_Come find me._  
_Make up your mind._

_Couldn't take the blame._  
_Sick with shame._  
_Must be exhausting to lose your own game._  
_Selfishly hated,_  
_No wonder you're jaded._  
_You can't play the victim this time,_  
_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me._  
_If you loved me,_  
_You would be here with me._  
_You want me,_  
_Come find me._  
_Make up your mind._

_You never call me when you're sober._  
_You only want it cause it's over,_  
_It's over._

_How could I have burned paradise?_  
_How could I - you were never mine._

_So don't cry to me._  
_If you loved me,_  
_You would be here with me._  
_Don't lie to me,_  
_Just get your things._  
_I've made up your mind."_

"Jinx that was gre-"

"Jinx and Raven. Here. Now."

Both girls looked up and see their father Trigon and their mother Arella.


	2. Chapter 2: Run!

Chapter 2: Run!

"Jinx that was gre-"

"Jinx and Raven. Here. Now."

Both girls looked up and see their father Trigon and their mother Arella.

Jinx looked at her twin sister Raven scared knowing she was suppose to be in her room.

Raven started walking over while Jinx used her magic to create a distraction so she could run. Too afraid to face her dad. She wasn't worried about her mother it was her father. Strongest demon ever known. Her father, Trigon.

Jinx ran out the back door of the club unaware that her sister didn't follow. Instead she stayed at the club ready to face her punishment.

**Raven's Point of View:**

"What were you two doing there?!" Growled her father showing his anger while Raven stands there showing no emotion. Not even in her eyes.

"I asked you a question! What were you two doing there?!"

"My love. please calm down. It's not Rae's fault." Arella said standing by Trigon as she lightly lays her hand on his arm.

"We were having some time together. Just the two of us."

"Did you even have permission?!"

"I didn't know I needed it. Jinx wanted to go herself. But brought me along so I wouldn't get the Burn."

"Where is she now then, my dear daughter? Do tell where you twin sister is instead of being here."

"I do not know father."

He growls not happy with either of his daughters right now.


	3. Chapter 3: Fear and Betrayal?

Chapter 3: Fear or Betrayal?

**Jinx's Point Of View:**

_-thoughts-_

After running for a few hours she comes to a stop and looks back to see her sister not there.

-_where is she? wasn't she just there?-_

She sighs but gives up and walks into the all night store looking for a new outfit. She looks at many different ones but none fitting her style. All fitting more her twin's. Until she finds the perfect one. A black dress with sliver at the bottom of it.

"Perfect. But i need some shoes."

"These would go perfect with that." Said a low shallow voice from behind her. Reminding her of her dad until she turned to see a guy in all black with an S on his left shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important but if you must know it's Slade."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because you looked like you needed help."

"What's it too you if I do?"

"No reason. Just wanted to lend a hand if you did."

"Why?"

"Why don't I? I have nothing else to do. So why not lend a hand out to one who needs help."

"I don't need help from anyone."

"That's not what you look like."

Jinx growls then looks around to make sure no mortals are around.

"Good no mortals." Then her eyes go a pitch shadow black then speaks an incarnation her sister and her have learned from their mother so they could protect themselves. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**"**

Then Slade was sent flying back before standing as she ran out.


End file.
